You're My Destiny
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk menyukai seseorang, butuh waktu dua jam untuk mencintai seseorang, dan butuh seumur hidup untuk melupakan seseorang. Apa kamu percaya itu? Mind to RnR? XD


Ini fict pertamaku yang asli 100% SasoSaku. Oh yeah! XD

**Warning : AU, OOC, alur to the point, dkk.**

.

**Don't like, don't read.**

Happy reading all~

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**You're My Destiny © Azuka Kanahara**

**

* * *

**

Bandara Narita, 1 Juli 2010.

Siang itu, suasana bandara sangatlah ramai. Beberapa penduduk lokal maupun asing memadati seluruh kursi di ruang tunggu. Bahkan, banyak di antaranya yang tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk dan terpaksa berdiri.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak menggerutu sambil sesekali memandang ponselnya. Tak lupa dia menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari dahi dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Tampaknya dia sedang menunggu seseorang―entah siapa itu. Tapi yang pasti, orang itu benar-benar sangat telat untuk datang menemuinya.

"Boleh aku duduk di tempat itu―Haruno Sakura?" Seorang pria berambut merah menunjuk kursi di samping kiri Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengambil kopernya yang diletakkan di atas kursi biru tersebut dan meletakkannya di lantai.

Dia pun menyadari sesuatu.

"H-hei! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura―sesaat setelah sang pria duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Itu." Pria tersebut menunjuk pegangan koper merah muda Sakura yang berstikerkan "Haruno Sakura".

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Lalu siapa namamu, Tuan?"

Pria berwajah bayi itu mengambil dompet yang diletakkan di saku jaket kulitnya, mengambil sebuah kartu nama, dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Akasuna Sasori, wakil direktur dua Akasuna corporation. Umurnya dua puluh tiga, lebih tua dua tahun dariku..." baca Sakura dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Dua detik setelah itu, dia kaget bukan kepalang.

Mimpi apa dia bisa berkenalan dengan wakil direktur yang―err, manis dan penuh karisma?

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Sasori. "Wajahmu lelah. Tampaknya habis berpergian jauh."

"Iya, aku baru pulang dari Korea. Ada urusan kerja. Aku menunggu jemputan dari temanku."

"Oh, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku membuka beberapa restoran di sana."

Sasori hanya ber-oh ria setelah itu. Sesungguhnya Sakura agak sebal dengannya. Dia duluan yang mengajak bicara, tapi dia yang bersikap sok cool. Cukup keren, tapi menyebalkan.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua hanya duduk dalam diam sampai beberapa belas menit berlalu. Seorang gadis berambut kuning mendatangi Sakura dengan berlari.

"Ino! Lama sekali!" gerutu Sakura sebal.

"Maaf, tadi aku masih mencari kunci mobilku. Ternyata dimasukkan adik kecilku ke dalam kulkas."

Sakura tertawa―dan dapat dilihatnya bahwa Sasori menyunggingkan senyum.

'Ternyata senyumnya manis juga,' batin Sakura sembari sedikit melirik ke arah Sasori.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ino dengan berbisik.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya dan itu menandakan bahwa dia malas menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Kemudian Sakura mengangkat koper miliknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan bandara tanpa berpamitan dulu dengan Sasori. Memang tidak sopan, tapi Sakura sangat sungkan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sasori.

Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura sangat berharap untuk bertemu lagi dengan direktur rupawan tersebut.

**xxxxx**

Sakura memarkir mobil Honda Jazz putih miliknya di halaman depan sebuah restoran megah bernama "Extra-Ordinary Way". Itu adalah restoran milik Sakura.

Sakura memang memiliki beberapa cabang restoran bernama sama. Tidak hanya di Jepang, tapi juga di Korea dan Taiwan. Bisnis itu benar-benar berkembang sangat pesat―sampai-sampai dinobatkan menjadi salah satu restoran terbaik di Asia Timur.

Padahal awalnya hanyalah sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan. Tapi berkat kerja keras Sakura selama bertahun-tahun, kedai kecil itu bisa menjadi restoran yang sangat mewah.

Sakura segera menuruni mobil dan memasuki restoran yang didominasi oleh warna merah muda itu. Beberapa orang pegawai langsung mendatangi Sakura dan membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat. Salah satu diantaranya membawakan tas Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian melangkah maju―hendak menuju ke kantor kecil yang terletak di ujung kiri restoran.

"Ternyata kita bertemu lagi."

Sebuah kalimat menghentikan langkah Sakura. Dia segera menoleh ke sumber suara―atau lebih tepatnya ke sebuah meja yang terletak cukup dekat dengannya.

"Oh! Selamat datang di Extra-Ordinary Way, Tuan Akasuna," sapa Sakura seraya tersenyum manis. Dia pun mendatangi pria itu dan langsung duduk di kursi depannya yang kebetulan kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini restoranmu, Nona Haruno. Kukira hanya ada di Korea. Padahal aku sering kemari." Sasori tersenyum simpul―seperti biasanya. "Dan jangan memanggilku Tuan. Panggil saja Sasori."

"Kalau begitu jangan memanggilku Nona Haruno, panggil saja Sakura."

Sasori mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana masakan restoran ini?" tanya Sakura to the point.

"Sashiminya enak."

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih. Senang mendengarnya."

"Oh ya, boleh aku minta nomer ponselmu?"

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung memberikan nomer ponselnya pada Sasori. Tepat setelah "transaksi" selesai itu, Sakura mendapat telepon dari rekan bisnisnya dan itu membuat Sakura―mau tidak mau―harus meninggalkan Sasori seorang diri dan menuju ke kantornya.

Bertemu orang "asing" yang sama dalam sehari. Apa itu suatu kebetulan? Ataukah itu takdir yang telah ditentukan Tuhan?

**xxxxx**

Sasori memandang jam ponsel miliknya. Pukul 23.03. Dirinya sama sekali belum mengantuk dan dia bingung ingin berbuat apa. Ingin mengerjakan tugas perusahaan, tapi malas membuka laptop.

"Oh ya."

Sasori teringat akan Sakura. Kenapa tidak mengajaknya untuk berSMS ria? Siapa tahu dia belum tidur.

Sasori langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Sakura.

* * *

**To : Sakura**

Sudah tidur?

* * *

Tidak sampai setengah menit, balasan dari Sakura pun diterima. Sesi SMS pun dimulai.

* * *

**From : Sakura**

Belum.

Hahaha

Kamu?

* * *

**To : Sakura**

Tidak bisa tidur.

Sedang apa?

* * *

**From : Sakura**

Melamun.

Kamu?

* * *

**To : Sakura**

Hati-hati lho. Nanti kesambet. :)

Aku juga tidak bisa tidur.

Besok ada acara?

* * *

**From : Sakura**

Tidak. Kenapa?

Mau ketemuan?

Bercanda kok. :D

* * *

**To : Sakura**

Besok makan malam dengan keluargaku. Mau?

* * *

**From : Sakura**

Hah?

Aku malu. Lagipula kita baru tadi siang bertemu.

* * *

**To : Sakura**

Memangnya itu masalah?

* * *

**From : Sakura**

Ya sudah deh, aku mau. ^_^

* * *

**To : Sakura**

Besok pukul 6 sore aku jemput ya?

* * *

**From : Sakura**

Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau tidur dulu. Good night! ;)

* * *

**To : Sakura**

Night.

* * *

Sasori langsung meletakkan ponselnya di atas kasur. Ini tindakan yang cukup berani bagi dia. Sejak lahir, dia terlalu pendiam dan menutup diri―sekalipun pada keluarganya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mau bersikap ramah dan membuka diri, apalagi pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Sungguh suatu kemajuan pesat. Sungguh suatu keajaiban di hidup seorang Sasori Akasuna.

**xxxxx**

"Apa cara mengemudiku enak?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

Saat itu mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Akasuna dengan menaiki mobil Sasori.

Sakura yang duduk di samping Sasori hanya tersenyum.

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Enak kok. Hehe." Sakura memandang Sasori. "Ngomong-ngomong, nanti siapa saja yang ikut makan bersama?"

"Hanya nenekku."

"Hah? Lalu orangtuamu?"

"Ayahku sibuk dengan perusahan di Thailand. Lalu ibuku―" Sasori menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dia dipenjara."

"Hah?" Sakura terpekik kaget. Seorang wanita Jepang yang sudah memiliki keluarga―dipenjara? Sungguh sebuah kisah yang tragis.

"Iya. Waktu aku masih kelas satu SD, Ibu membunuh temanku dengan memukul kepalanya dengan batu―" Sasori menarik nafas pelan. "Karena temanku tidak sengaja membuat pipiku tergores cutter. Dia divonis hukuman dua puluh tahun penjara."

"Oh yeah, tapi sebaiknya kamu berbicara sambil tetap fokus menyetir," pinta Sakura dengan intonasi takut. Perlu diketahui bahwa tadi Sasori hampir menyerempet sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan.

Sasori tersenyum kecil dan segera menuruti permintaan Sakura.

"Ibumu... dia pasti sangat menyayangimu, Sasori."

"Iya―dan aku berharap agar kamu juga menyayangiku seperti dirinya."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. "A-apa maksudnya itu?"

"Aku suka padamu."

Nyawa Sakura seperti dicabut sekarang. Banyak pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi baru kali ini Sakura merasakan getaran hebat di hatinya.

"A-aku―aku―en-entahlah―a-a-a―kita 'kan baru satu hari bertemu!"

Sasori tertawa lepas. Baginya, Sakura benar-benar gadis yang mampu merubah segala sifat kakunya selama ini.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita baru satu hari bertemu?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Aku bingung. Kenapa jatuh cinta bisa secepat ini?"

"Aku juga bingung. Tapi ibuku pernah berkata bahwa; butuh waktu tiga detik untuk menyukai seseorang, dua jam untuk mencintai seseorang, dan seumur hidup untuk melupakan seseorang."

Sakura terdiam seraya membuang muka keluar jendela.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasori.

"O-oui, monsieur."

Sasori―lagi-lagi―tertawa lepas. "Merci beacoup, mademoiselle."

**xxxxx**

Rumah itu seperti rumah di daerah Beverly Hills. Benar-benar besar, megah, tingkat tiga, lapangan golf dan kolam renang pribadi. Oh ya, luasnya sekitar 100 x 80 meter.

"Ini rumah anda, Tuan?" tanya Sakura―mencoba memastikan.

"Rasanya ini memang rumah saya, Nyonya," jawab Sasori. "Mari saya antar anda."

Sakura tersenyum grogi dan langsung mencengkeram lengan Sasori kuat-kuat.

Sasori membuka pintu utama dan tampak sebuah ruang tamu yang bernuansa Eropa. Juga tampak beberapa orang pelayan wanita yang sibuk kesana kemari. Seorang di antara mereka datang menghampiri Sasori dan Sakura.

"Selamat datang Tuan Sasori dan―"

"Haruno Sakura," ujar Sakura.

"Nona Haruno!" Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah. "Makan malam sudah siapkan. Nyonya Chiyo juga sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan."

Sakura dan Sasori pun segera berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Saat pintu ruang makan mulai dibuka Sasori, jantung Sakura jadi deg-degan tidak karuan.

"Halo, Nenek," sapa Sasori pada sosok wanita tua yang duduk di ujung meja makan. Itu pasti nenek yang diceritakan oleh Sasori.

Sasori dan Sakura langsung duduk berhadapan di samping Chiyo yang memandang mereka berdua dengan tegas. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Chiyo langsung memulai acara memakan dan dimakan. Tentu saja Sasori dan Sakura mengikutinya.

"Jadi kamu Sakura Haruno? Wah, kamu mirip sekali dengan anakku," kata Chiyo ditengah-tengah acara makan malam.

"Oh ya?" Sakura tersenyum datar.

"Sasori beruntung memilikimu. Kamu bisa menjadi pengganti ibu yang selama ini dia inginkan. Iya 'kan Sasori?"

"Nenek! Jangan berkata sembarangan!" seru Sasori.

"Oh ya, ini 'kan hari terakhirmu berada di Jepang. Apa kamu sudah mengatakan ke Sakura tentang keberangkatanmu ke London besok pagi?"

"Hah?" Sakura menjerit kaget. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia menjerit kaget karena ulah Sasori.

Baiklah, mari kita simpulkan.

Baru kemarin siang bertemu → baru sekitar satu jam yang lalu jadian → sekarang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pasangannya akan pergi ke London―meskipun dia tidak yakin itu benar.

Apa Tuhan tidak terlalu usil untuk merajut tali takdir, perjodohan, dan semacamnya?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sakura langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Nenek keterlaluan! Untuk apa mengatakan hal itu?" bentak Sasori pada Chiyo.

"Untuk mengetes seberapa besar kamu mencintainya."

"Ck, aku nggak tahu maksud Nenek―tapi terserahlah!" Sasori langsung berlari―berusaha mengejar Sakura yang punya kebiasaan pergi tanpa pamit.

Yang bisa dilakukan Chiyo hanya satu. Tersenyum.

**xxxxx**

Sakura membuka pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Akasuna dan berjalan menjauh. Dia berjalan di jalur yang penuh pepohonan sambil berharap Sasori tidak akan menemukannya.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta bisa terjadi begitu cepat. Bayangkan, dalam satu hari dia bisa mencintai dan menjadi pacar seseorang yang belum dia kenal secara utuh.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar ada orang yang memanggil namanya dan menggengam lengannya.

Tangan yang kuat. Tangan Sasori.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Sakura.

"Nggak mau!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sasori langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan mendekap tubuhnya kuat-kuat. "Nggak! Nggak akan!"

Airmata pun menetes dari kedua bolamata Sakura. Bahunya bergetar cukup hebat. Suara tangisnya terdengar sangat jelas.

Untung saja jalanan tempat mereka berada sedang sepi, jadi Sasori bisa memeluk Sakura dengan bebas dan tidak perlu menanggung malu.

"Lepaskan aku.." Suara Sakura terdengar berat.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku bingung. Hidup memang kadang menyebalkan―kenapa aku menemukan gadis yang aku cintai saat aku mau pergi?"

"Ja-jangan tanya aku... Aku nggak tahu..."

"Percayalah padaku, Sakura." Sasori melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang kedua bola mata Sakura. "Apa kamu menyukaiku?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu."

Layaknya sebuah film romantis Hollywood―mereka berdua saling berpelukan dan berciuman satu sama lain.

Mereka percaya bahwa momen itu adalah keajaiban sekali untuk selamanya. Sekali untuk sisa hidup mereka.

**xxxxx**

Kediaman Haruno, 9 Juli 2010.

Di atas sebuah kasur, di dalam sebuah kamar, seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang membuka sebuah buku mungil berwarna putih salju dan menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya.

Dear, Diary

Fyuh, akhirnya aku bisa menulis lagi di diary ini. Kesibukan membuat aku nggak bisa sering-sering menulis diary.

Malam itu benar-benar malam yang paling menakjubkan dalam hidupku. Terasa sangat singkat tapi sangat manis.

Keesokan paginya Sasori langsung berangkat ke London. Memang aku belum 100% rela akan kepergiannya. Tapi aku percaya kalau suatu saat nanti―pasti―aku akan bertemu dengan Sasori, entah kapan atau di mana. Karena kami ditakdirkan untuk

Drrrt~ Drrrt~

Ponsel Sakura bergetar dua kali dan itu menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk.

'Sasori!' batin Sakura senang.

Dia menghentikan kegiatan menulis diary-nya dan segera membuka pesan tersebut.

* * *

**From : SasOri**

Apa kamu percaya kalau kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu? =)

* * *

Sakura tersenyum dan segera mengetikkan balasan.

* * *

**To : SasOri**

I really do. ;)

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Yah, akhirnya jadi juga. XD

Fict ini terinspirasi dari : Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk menyukai seseorang, dua jam untuk mencintai seseorang, dan seumur hidup untuk melupakan seseorang.

Entah kenapa kalimat itu ngena banget dihatiku.

.

Oh ya, aku jadi inget sama lagu India yang judulnya Jai Ho, yang arti Inggrisnya You're My Destiny. Lagu itu pernah dinyanyiin Hudson IMB lho! #plak

.

Ok, maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Review please? ^_^

Login ya kalau bisa. Hehe


End file.
